Tango danza prohibida el baile de dos amantes
by CarameloZha
Summary: Dos amores que en el tango se dejaron llevar por el deseo y el amor pero que pasa cuando a ella la comprometen con el hermano de el ¿Todo terminara? ¿Qué pasara con el amor? Entren y descúbranlo SesshoumaruxKagome


Tango danza prohibida el baile de dos amantes (SesshoxKagome)

Aclaraciones del Capitulo:

(…) entre paréntesis pensamientos de los personajes

-…- Entre guión dialogo de los personajes

(**…**) Entre paréntesis con Negrita cometarios de la Autora

Capitulo 1: Nuevos estudiantes y una Competencia.

-Kagome esperame no camines tan rápido por favor –Decía una hermosa joven que andaba vestida de colegiala sus Ojos eran de color Café su pelo era largo le llegaba esta la cintura e igual que sus ojos que eran de un hermoso color café su pequeña cintura su piel un poco bronceada sus ni tan Grandes ni tan pequeños y su bello rostros no pasaba desapercibido por nadie.

-Tu eres la lenta sango se nos hace tarde para ir la escuela vamos que Soun nos estas esperando en el auto –Contesto una Joven Llamada Kagome que era hermana de sango Su cabello lo llevaba suelto era Negro como la noche mas hermosa y con pequeños destellos azules sus ojos eran de color café que parecían ser del mas fino y caro chocolate que hayan visto su piel era blanca como la nieve pero sin llegar a ese tono pálido su pequeña cintura y pechos de un tamaño considerable eran la envidia de la señoritas y la excitación de los caballeros Ambas Jóvenes asistían a una Escuela Privada.

-Bueno perdóname es que estoy algo nerviosa recuerda que hoy decidirán de que se tratara La presentación que usaremos para la competencia contra ese colegio Llamado ''Las Águilas'' -Dice Sango subiéndose a una Limosina Negra.

-El año Pasado fue una competencia de canto –Dijo Kagome con un tono aburrido subiéndose a la Limosina al mismo tiempo que Sango.

-Si pero el año Pasado ganamos Gracias a tu melodiosa vos Kagome –Dijo Sango muy alegre.

-Oye ¿es verdad que llegaron alumnos nuevos a la Escuela? –Pregunto Sango con curiosidad.

-Eso dicen –Respondió Kagome con un tono pensativo.

-¿Qué te pasa Kagome? andas así de ayer –Dijo Sango algo confundía.

-Nada… -Dijo Kagome mirando por la ventanilla de la Limosina los árboles pero ella sabia que no decía la verdad en su mente rondaba un joven de cabellos plateados y ojos dorados –(Me Pregunto… cual cera el nombre de ese Joven) –Pensó Kagome recordando un suceso ocurrido el día anterior y el anterior a ese.

*************FLASH BACK***********

_La primera vez que lo vi fue en el centro comercial y como era de costumbre andaba distraída pero de la nada choque con algo duro fue algo fuerte el impacto que caí golpeándome fuertemente en el suelo pero desde el suelo vi a un joven muy guapo se parecía mucho a mi amigo Inuyasha tenia una cabellera larga de color plateado sus ojos eran de color dorado y su piel era blanca y algo pálida_  
_Me quede embobada al verlo que no me di cuenta que me estaba ofreciendo su mano para pararme._

_-_ ¿Te vas a quedar toda la vida en el suelo o te vas a parar? – _Me Pregunto con una Vos Fría que Podría congelar a cualquiera e inmediatamente reaccione y me levante con la ayuda de el._

-Perdón es que andaba distraída –_Le Dije algo sonrojada ya que en verdad me daba mucha vergüenza lo ocurrido._

_-_No te Preocupes ¿Pero estas Bien? –_Me Pregunto nuevamente con una voz Fría al igual que su mirada._

_-_Si Muchas Gracias por preocuparte –_Le Dije levantando las bolsas de las compras que había hecho con la ayuda de el._

_-_Bueno me tengo que ir adiós_ -Me Dijo levantando la ultima bolsa que quedaba entregándomela para después darme la espalda alejándose de mi poco a poco._

-Adiós _–Fue lo único que atine a decir. _

_Esa Fue la Primera vez que lo vi la Segunda fue mucho mas vergonzosa_  
_Yo estaba en un parque ya todos mas amigos se habían ido yo siempre me a costumbre quedarme mucho mas tiempo que ellos en el Parque ya que me encanta contemplar los árboles y la flores sobre todo en la época del año donde las flores de cerezo florecen pero me di cuenta que estaba anocheciendo así que decidí que era hora de volver a casa me levante y me dirigí a mi casa camine un buen rato pero me distraía viendo como un niño jugaba con su perro y de nuevo choque con algo mejor dicho alguien Pero esta vez fue un poco mas fuerte que la vez anterior y los dos caímos pero el arriba mío cuando abrí los ojos ya que los había cerrado por el impacto me di cuenta que era el mismo joven con el cual choque el día anterior pero también me di cuenta de otra cosa que el había caído arriba mío y ¡¡¡Que nuestros labios estaban a milímetros de toparse!!!_  
_Y en ese instante el también abrió sus Ojos y no se como logre notar que estaba sorprendido si aun conservaba su rostro serio después me di cuenta que el me miro a los Ojos y después desvió sus Bellos ojos de los míos y miro mis labios pero cuando pensé que iba a suceder algo mas Para la mala suerte mía sonó mi celular y el inmediatamente reacciono y se levando ayudándome a pararme también._

_-_Perdón no fue mi intención fue mi culp… -_No lo deje terminar por que lo interrumpí. _

_-_No te preocupes de todos modos yo igual andaba distraída –_Le Dije sonriendo para después mirar el celular y darme cuenta que el que llamaba era Inuyasha así que conteste el celular. _

_-_Hola Inuyasha ¿sucede algo? –_Pregunte conservando mi sonrisa_

_**-¿Dónde estas Kagome ya es tarde? ¿Estas Bien? ¿Quieres que te vaya a Buscar? ¿Estas con alguien? –**__Fueron tantas preguntas que me llegue a Marear y me dio un poco de vergüenza ya que tenia el celular en alta voz y a quel joven pudo oír todo._

-¡Inuyasha Taisho! estoy bien gracias por preocuparte y no me voy sola adiós –_Corte la conversación con algo de vergüenza y apague el celular después mira el lugar donde se encontraba el Joven pero para sorpresa mía ya no estaba_.

-¿Donde se fue? –_Me Pregunte pero…_

************FIN DEL FLASH BACK***********

-Señoritas Llegamos –Dijo el Chofer de confianza de Kagome y Sango el se encargaba de llevarlas a todos lados el era un Joven de unos 28 años su nombre Soun era un Joven alto y apuesto su cabello era de color Castaño y sus ojos eran de color azul su piel Blanca como la nieve pero sin ese toque pálidos y Llevaba su Uniforme de Trabajo que era de color Negro.

-Tierra Llamando a Kagome Llegamos –Dijo Sango Riendo al ver a su hermana tan Distraída.

-Si Vamos –Dijo esta Moviendo la Cabeza de lado a lado para olvidarse de ese Recuerdo.

-Adiós –Dijeron las dos en unísono recibiendo una sonrisa del chofer bajándose de la Limosina y encontrándose con sus mejores amigos Kikyo, Inuyasha, Ayame y Koga

- Hola Chicas –Saludaron todos

-Hola -Respondieron al mismo tiempo las hermanas.

-Bueno entremos que van a tocar en timbre de entrada –Dijo Sango dirigiéndose así la entrada de su Escuela.

Cuando ya todas estaban en la Sala de Clases justo toco el timbre y entro un profesor muy apuesto a la sala de clases su nombre era Bankotsu era un joven de unos 27 años su cabello era negro como la noche mas oscura y le llegaba a la cintura pero siempre se hacia un trenza pero para sorpresa de todos hoy traía su cabello suelto su piel que a todas la chicas las volvía locas era bronceada y andaba mas elegante que nunca llevaba un traje que se componía de una de una blusa blanca con una corbata azul y una chaqueta negra al igual que los pantalones se acerco a su escritorio dejo sus cosas enzima de este y se propuso a saludar a sus alumnos.

-Bueno días alumnos –Dijo el Profesos con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Profesor Bankotsu –Dijeron todos los alumnos levantándose de sus respectivos asientos.

-Pueden tomar asiento –Dijo el profesor viendo como todos sus alumnos se sentaban pero justo cuando se preparaba para explicar el porque estaba tan arreglado un alumno lo interrumpió.

-Profesor ¿Por qué esta tan arreglado? No me diga que va a salir con su novia –Dijo un joven llamado Koga escuchando las risas de sus compañeros de clases.

-No Koga de hecho me preparaba para contarles pero justo me interrumpiste –Dijo el Profesor Bankotsu con una ceja levantada – Bueno a hora sin más interrupciones yendo al grano hoy abra una ceremonia entre los profesores ya que recibiéremos nuevo profesores y hoy se decidirá de que será la presentación para la competencia contra la escuela Las Águilas aun no se sabe si será una competencia de Canto como el año anterior o una competencia de Baile además vendrá el director de esa escuela y seré yo el que tendrá que recibirlo junto a la directora de nuestra Escuela la Señorita Kanna –Dijo esta vez el profesor con una sonrisa.

-Profesor ¿Es verdad que habrá alumnos nuevo? –Dijo Sango con curiosidad.

-Si Sango –Dijo una Joven hermosa entrando a la sala de clases.

-¡Directora Kanna! –Dijeron todos sobresaltados por la entrada repentina de la directora a la Sala de clases levantándose de sus asientos para saludarla.

-No se preocupen Jóvenes solo les vengo a presentar a los nuevos alumnos de nuestra Escuela Shikon No Tama – Dijo la joven mirando hacia la entrada de la sala – Pueden entrar Chicos – Dijo esta vez soliendo viendo como entraban dos Jóvenes de la misma edad pero totalmente diferentes.

-No se preocupes yo se que esta ocupada yo me hago cargo –Dijo el Profesor Bankotsu.

-Bueno si es así me voy los dejo en buenas manos Chicos –Dijo la directora sonriendo saliendo de la sala de clases.

-Bueno se que dos alumnos de esta clase ya conocen a estos nuevos integrantes bueno el es Miroku Takeda hermano de Kikyo –Dijo el Profesor apuntando al joven que se encontraba a su Izquierda era un joven de cabello Negro que le llegaba anta los hombros pero lo tenia amarrado a una coleta sus ojos eran de color negros su piel era blanca y llevaba el uniforme de la escuela que consistía en unos pantalones azueles una chaqueta del mismo color y una blusa blanca con una corbata azul.

-Y el joven que se encuentra a mi derecha se llama Sesshoumaru Taisho el es hermano de Inuyasha –Dijo el Profesor señalando esta vez a un joven alto de cabello plateado y lo llevaba suelto en cambio Inuyasha que lo llevaba amarrado en una cola alta e Inuyasha tenia el cabello mas corto que Sesshoumaru sus ojos era dorados como si hubieran sido besados por el mismo sol su piel era blanca casi pálida y al igual que Miroku llevaba el uniforme que les correspondían a los Hombres en esa Escuela – Bueno alumnos saluden a sus nuevos compañeros –Dijo el profesor sonriendo.

-Bienvenidos –Dijeron todos.

-Bueno pueden tomar asiento ustedes también Miroku y Sesshoumaru –Dijo el Profesor –Bueno yo los dejare solos asta que toquen el timbre de receso ya que tengo que arreglar una cosas ver un papeleo y por favor pórtense bien por que va a estar rondando la profesora Nanami por aquí no me quiero llevar ninguna sorpresa cuando vuelva y traten bien a los nuevo alumnos –Dijo el Profesor con una ceja levantada –Entendido –Dijo con un tono demandante.

-(Con que su nombre en Sesshoumaru…) –Pensó Kagome sorprendida al ver al joven con que se había topado dos veces.

-¡Si! –Dijeron todos viendo como su profesor salía de la sala de clases.

Todos se quedaron en silencio aproximadamente por unos 25 segundos después de eso comenzaron aparecer los avioncitos de papel los papeles en el piso y el ruido se hizo presente.

-Hola Kagome –Dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa pero la sonrisa se transformo en rabia por que esta no le había tomado atención y se dirigió hacia los chicos nuevos.

-Hola me llamo Kagome –Dijo la Joven de ojos Chocolates.

-Un Gusto Kagome como dijo el profesor mi nombre es Miroku –Dijo Miroku Sonriendo de manera pervertida –Disculpa ¿te puedo hacer un Pregunta? –Dijo Miroku esta vez con una expresión seria Kikyo ya se sabia perfectamente la pregunta así que le dedico una mirada no muy amigable a su hermano.

-Pues claro además ya me estas haciendo una pregunta –Dijo Kagome riendo.

-¿Qué? –Pregunto algo confundido Miroku.

-Al Preguntarme si me puedes hacer una pregunta ya me esta preguntando algo –Dijo Kagome sonriendo sin percatarse que había llamado la atención de alguien y ese alguien era Sesshoumaru el se había extrañando de la dulzura e Inteligencia de la Chica.

-Tienes toda la Razón –Dijo Miroku algo sorprendido por la bella sonrisa de la joven.

-Bueno ¿y la Pregunta? –Pregunto Kagome con un tono de curiosidad.

- emmm….Si ¿Te gustaría tener un Hijo conmigo? Serias una perfecta madre –Dijo Miroku con un tono Serio mientras tocaba el Trasero de la joven quien quedo helada por unos Segundos pero después Reacciono y en toda la sala de clases se escucho un…

¡¡¡Plafff!!!

-Eres un Pervertido juro que si me vuelves a tocar tu mejilla no será lo único que te dolerá –Dijo Kagome con tono enojado y cierto sonrojo en las mejillas ya que no es normal que un Hombre se le insinuara de esa forma.

-Ese Miroku no cambia –Dijo Kikyo con un tono cansado.

-No los habías dicho que tenias un hermano Kikyo –Dijo Sango algo Sorprendida por el comportamiento de Miroku.

-Es verdad Kikyo y muy Pervertido –Dijo Inuyasha con una Venita en la frente ya que estaba muy enojado – (Que se cree ese maldito venir a tocar a mi Kagome que no sabe que me pertenece) –Pensó Inuyasha con mucha Rabia.

-Tu Tampoco nos dijiste que tenias un hermano Inuyasha –Dijo Kikyo con ese tono serio que la caracterizaba.

-Y Muy Sexy a decir verdad –Dijo Sango Riendo.

-Si yo pienso lo mismo es muy Lindo –Dijo Kagome integrándose a la conversación de su amigos pero justo toco el timbre de Recreo o Deceso ( **N/A: No se como le dirán en su país**) Así que todos Salieron de la sala pero Kagome tenia lo curiosidad de conocer a Sesshoumaru así que sin que se dieran cuenta sus amigos aprovecho que habían muchas personas y se perdió entre la Gente siguiendo a Sesshoumaru asta que llego a la biblioteca del la Escuela Shikon No Tama.

-Hay esta –Dijo Kagome mirando a Sesshoumaru sentado leyendo un libro.

-Kagome ¿Qué haces? –Pregunto Kikyo asustando a Kagome.

-¡Ah! Hay Kikyo me asustaste –Dijo Kagome algo molesta.

-¿Pero a quien espías? –Pregunto Sorprendida Kikyo.

-emmm…Etto…a Nadie Jejeje –Dijo Kagome Riendo Nerviosa.

-Si Claro déjame ver –Dijo Kikyo empujando a Kagome un poco para poder ver y lo primero que vio fue a Sesshoumaru.

-Jajaja estabas espiando al Hermano de Inuyasha –Dijo Kikyo Riendo.

-No es lo que Piensas yo… -

**¡RIIIN! **

-Me Salvo la Campana adiós Kikyo Jijiji –Dijo Kagome algo Nerviosa para después Salir corriendo Directo a su salón de Clases cuando llego se encontró con sus amigos.

-¿Kagome donde estabas? –Pregunto Inuyasha algo Enojado.

-En el Baño –Mintió Kagome sentándose en su puesto viendo como entraba su profesor Bankotsu junto con Kikyo.

-Bueno Alumnos Les tengo Buenas noticias –Dijo el Profesor con una gran sonrisa.

-Me acaban de Informar que Será una Competencia de Tango –Dijo El Profesor dejando con la Boca abierta a todos menos a Kikyo y Sesshoumaru ya que sabían guardar muy bien la compostura.

-Tan…Tan…¡Tango! Hay no yo soy pésima en eso –Dijo Sango apoyando la cabeza en su pupitre.

-Pues no creo que sea tan difícil –Dijo Ayame sonriendo.

-Eso Lo Dices tu pero me acuerdo que nuestra madre siempre nos ponía en Competencias de Baile y yo simple perdía en cambio Kagome Siempre Ganaba en cualquier Clase de Baile que le proponieran –Dijo Sango en un tono de reproche.

-Eso quiere decir que la Señorita Kagome ya sabe Bailar Tango ¿Eso es Verdad Señorita Kagome?–Dijo Pregunto Profesor Bankotsu.

-Si Profesor es Verdad –Respondió Kagome con una Sonrisa.

-Pues miren vamos a Tener 3 profesores 2 Profesionales y Kagome pero pienso por lo que dijo Sango También es una Profesional –Dijo El Profesor Viendo el Sonrojo de la Joven ante el halago.

-Profesor ¿Qué trae en esa bolsa que lleva en la mano? –Pregunto Koga con Curiosidad.

-Eso iba a explicar pero nuevamente me interrumpiste Koga –Dijo el Profesor con un tono cansando –Al parecer tu estas Hecho para Interrumpirme –Dijo el Profesor dando un suspiro ahogador.

-Disculpe a Koga Profesor pero al parecer anda Hiperactivo –Dijo Ayame Riendo.

-Al Pacer tu novia tiene Razón –Dijo el Profesor Recibiendo la risa de todos.

-¡No es mi Novia! –Grito Koga Rojo de la Vergüenza escuchando como sus compañeros se reían ante el comentario de su Profesor.

-Bueno Profesor y ¿Nos va a decir que trae en esa Bolsa? –Pregunto Inuyasha con los Brazos cruzados.

-Bueno como estas tan impaciente Inuyasha les diré en esta bolsa mejor dicho estas dos bolsa por que la otra la tengo e aquí –Dijo el Profeso acercándose a su escritorio para tomar una bolsa que a diferencia de la otra que era de color Verde esta era de color celeste.

-Vamos Sango No será tan difícil veras que serás la mejor –Dijo Ayame que se encontraba sentada junto Sango en el mismo puesto en un tono Bajo.

-Si como no –Dijo esta que aun mantenía apoyada la cabeza en el pupitre.

-La Bolsa de color Celeste contiene los nombres de todas las damas de nuestra curso y la de color Verde contiene todos los nombres de los caballeros como el año pasado elegimos treinta Jóvenes entre tres curso seria diez por cada curso este año aremos lo mismo entonces elegiremos al asar cinco mujeres y cinco Hombre ¿Ahora entienden? –Pregunto el Joven Profesor.

-Si…Podríamos decir que si –Dijo esta Vez una alumna llamada Kagura ella era una Joven muy arrogante le gustaba alardear de todo lo que tenia al igual que todos lo hay presentes era Hija de personas de la Alta sociedad le gustaba Insinuársele a los Hombres a decir verdad era una joven Bonita pero ya todos sabían que se Había acostado con medio mundo siempre lo hacia para conseguir lo que quería Sus ojos eran de color Rojo y Su Cabello era De Color Negro como la Noche y lo Llevaba amarrado en una Coleta su Piel era un Poco Bronceada y Llevaba el Uniforme que correspondía a las Mujeres de esa escuela.

- Kagome y Kikyo ¿Me Pueden ayudar con el sorteo? –Pregunto el Profesor con una Sonrisa.

-Claro Profesor –Respondieron las Dos en unísono dirigiéndose al Escritorio de su Profesor.

-Bueno Comencemos Kagome tu sacaras de la bolsa de las Mujeres y Yo de la de los Hombres y Kikyo anotara –El Profesor Dijo entregándole un Cuaderno y un lápiz para que anotara.

-Si –Contestaron Kikyo y Kagome.

-Bueno Kagome Saca Tu Primero –Dijo el Profesor.

-Claro –Dijo Kagome Tomando un Papel de la bolsa –Dice…Kikyo Takeda –Dijo Kagome Riendo.

-Inuyasha Taisho –Dijo el Profesor Leyendo el Papel que Había Sacado.

-Bueno es Mejor que Nada –Dijo Kikyo Dando un Suspiro y anotando en el Cuaderno la Primera Pareja.

-…Sango Higurashi –Dijo Kagome Viendo a Su hermana como se sobresaltaba y levantaba la Cabeza para mirarla a ella y a su profesor.

-Miroku Takeda –Dijo el Profesor después que Kagome.

-Genial el Pervertido –Dijo Sango en un tono de Reproche mirando como Kikyo anotaba.

-Ayame Nagume –Dijo Después Mirando a su amiga.

-Koga Gonama –Dijo el Profesor Sonriendo con una ceja levantada.

-Te Salio tu Novio Ayame –Dijo Sango Riendo viendo como Ayame se ponía mas roja que un tomate.

-Que no es mi Novio –Dijo esta en un tono Bajo sintiéndose por dentro feliz por que le había tocado Koga y viendo como Kikyo anotaba.

-Kagura Aizawa –Dijo Kagome viendo el penúltimo papel que sacaba ya que ya llevaba cuatro mujeres y eran cinco la que venia seria la ultima.

-Hakudoshi Fukushima –Dijo el Profesor.

-Kagome Higurashi –Dijo Kagome Sorprendida porque saliera ella misma.

-Sesshoumaru Taisho –Dijo el Profesor dando una Sonrisa.

Continuara…

Bueno espero que le aya Gustado Recibo cualquier tipo de críticas nos vemos en la Próxima Continuación.


End file.
